In recent years, health professionals have complained of shortages of registered nurses. Whether or not these are economic or "need" shortages is still being debated. One thing which is clear though is that if policy makers and planners in the health care industry are going to obtain the necessary professional and nonprofessional nurses in terms of numbers and geographic distribution they must understand the factors causing nurses to offer, or not offer, their services. That is, "what are the determinants of the supply of nurses?" The important factors are economic--both monetary and non-pecuniary--and non-economic in nature. The basic objectives of the research involve providing insights into the empirical significance, in the context of a multivariate model of the nurse labor market, of numerous demographic socio-economic and environmental characteristics. The proposed research will include estimates of the influence of nurse labor-market-structure (an environmental characteristic) on labor supply and the wage-conditions of nurse employment. The research will provide estimates of labor supply parameters and of how they may have changed over time. Labor supply models will be separately estimated for each nurse classification to ascertain the similarities in and differences between the two labor markets.